Staying Strong
by Lioness002
Summary: Nothing in life is easy, especially for Gwen after Kevin leaves here hanging at the Forge of Creation. Gwen's convinced he doesn't care anymore and she has to stay strong for herself, Ben, and her friends/family, but who is she missing? Gwevin. R&R Please


**I'm here again with another saddening Kevin mutation story. The episode, "Forge of Creation," had kinda put me in a mood of blah. So many emotions swimming through my head, but what better way to express them than writing about it? I know, so many of these from everyone, but you've got admit, they're all pretty awesome. :) So I hope you enjoy and when you're done reading leave a comment or review please. :) –I Own Nothing **

**–Lioness002**

**...**

Staying strong was all I had left. Kevin had left me, he didn't care anymore, he had stolen my heart and then squished it into the ground like dirt. I stared out at the darkened night sky in deep thought about today's occurrences; Kevin had turned evil, Aggregor had been defeated, a younger Ben had come to the future, the universe was safe, but at what cost? A good man had given up his life and freedom to save us all, was it fair? Why had he done it when he knew what would happen? There were so many questions that I knew would stay unanswered. In comparison to today all of our other struggles were insignificant, nothing. Like the map pieces and fight with Aggregor at the Perplexahedron, compared to the pain and suffering now, that had been a cake walk. Today I had lost something worse than the universe, love. I couldn't help but think about the kiss at the Perplexahedron, it felt like so long ago when in reality it had only been yesterday. I wrung and wrung my hands as I sat on the eve of my roof remembering. That kiss was one of my fondest memory's of Kevin, he had looked so relieved when he and Ben had found me, he even tried to tell me he liked me, which at the time I thought it would stay that way forever. I should have let him finish.

The wind tousled my hair as I gazed out upon the thousands of stars, he could be anywhere out there. I ran my hand through my hair straitening it out, I had finally let it down when I had returned home from the Forge of Creation. I smiled at all the memory's of Kevin pulling my hair scrunch out so he could run his fingers soothingly through my hair. I gave myself a metal slap and took a deep breath, "Keep it together, stay strong for your friends and family."

The word pain could not and would not ever explain how I felt on the inside. I may have held a strong front, but it was just a mask, just to deceive everyone around me into thinking it hadn't affected me much. It had, nothing in the history of time had affected me more than Kevin's betrayal. On the inside I cried and screamed, I hated myself for not doing more, but what more could I have done that wouldn't have lead into me bursting into tears? Nothing. I had seen everything happen but had been to late to stop it.

I had watched younger Ben stumbled over to revive Kevin, I had been dazed and confused and couldn't have done anything. I watched Kevin's battered and broken body limp over to Ben's fallen form. I tried to stand but nothing in my body was working, it was like it had been shocked into silence, my body had betrayed me. I wanted to run and scream to Kevin to stop, but nothing passed my lips. It felt like I had had all the air cut off from my lungs, I was screaming but sounded like a mute, no sound ever passed my lips. The second Kevin's hand touched the Ultimatrix my heart dropped. "No, no, no!" I had been mentally screaming in agony.

My eyes had swelled with tears as I heard Kevin's cry of agony and pain as he absorbed the Ultimatrix. The light had been so bright that I had to shied my eyes away, the next thing I knew he was kicking the crap out of Aggregor. My legs had finally had started to work but to no avail, he wasn't my Kevin anymore.

I took a deep breath and squeezed my eyes shut tight, "Stay strong." I shivered slightly and rubbed my arms, I took one last fleeting glance at the night sky before crawling back in through my window. I closed my window and glanced at the lock, "Should I?" I bit my lip before I left my window unlocked, it was almost a habit of mine since Kevin would drop by through my window at least three times a week. I shook my head again and walked to my bathroom and started the run some warm bath water.

I walked over to my bed and flopped down. I glanced at the empty box of tissue's on the floor and took another shaky breath. I sniffed my runny nose and grabbed my phone. I knew what I wanted to see, I knew _who _I wanted to see, just a text or a missed call from him would have been enough to show he still cared, but it was impossible, he was gone. I scrolled through my phones pictures and all of them, every one, had Kevin in it. Our trio, the towns group of friends that were inseparable, together everyday, all day. I had to smile, we were always together and always happy, these were some of the happiest memories of my life. I put my hand against my lips to keep from crying, there it was, the picture of Kevin holding me safely in his arms in the Mr. Smoothy parking lot.

I suddenly remembered the bath water and quickly dropped my phone and ran into the bathroom to turn off the water before it overflowed. I poured some vanilla scented bath salt and oil into the tub and stripped down and slipped into the water. The water was soothing and warm, the oils and salts were supposed to get rid of stress, they really did the trick, I could feel my tense muscles from lack of sleep relax. I slide under the water and washed the grit out of my auburn hair.

After the bath I went and got into my coziest pajamas and snuggled into my bed ready for a long, hard night of tortuous memories and dreams. I had closed my eyes for what seemed like a seconds before I jolted awake to some foreign sound. My heart beat was frantic as my eyes darted around the room. Nothing. I took a deep breath to calm myself and laid back down in bed. It was absolutely silent, not a peep from anyone in the house, not even any creaking from the house settling. It was quiet, to quiet. I took a deep breath and sat up in bed again, I knew who it was before anything was even said. I closed my eyes and looked toward him sadly.

"Gwen," he said softly, or at least tried to say softly. His voice was full of sorrow and pain, it sounded distorted and unfamiliar, but I could tell he had something urgent to say. "I only have a small amount of time, I have very little control." He said mournfully.

"Then why come see me? Shouldn't you be out terrorizing some planet?" I said harshly. I could see his body tense and him grind his teeth.

"I needed to see you," he said. I looked down at my comforters trying to keep safe and protect my heart. I could hear Kevin's mangled sigh, that caused me to look up with my eyes wide from trying not to cry. "Gwen, I know I hurt you and I'm so sorry," he said said as he lumbered forward slightly closer, I bit my lip but didn't move. "I didn't mean to leave without saying goodbye, you don't know what it's like having all these personality's running through your head. It's chaos," he paused and sighed, "it's Hell. Just because of this event, I don't want to lose you. I love you."

My eyes widened and I gasped in surprise. "Kevin," I whispered trying to stay strong and not breakdown like a four-year old. I sat up in bed and slowly placed my feet on the floor. Kevin watched me slowly and looked very hopeful that maybe I would give him a chance. "Kevin," I started again, "I thought I had lost you." I whispered coming fully up to him. He didn't look the same but I could sense he was telling the whole truth for once. I slowly raised my hand and tentatively placed my hand on his cheek, I felt him relax and let out a content sigh. I smiled to myself and stroked his face.

"That feels nice," he whispered softly. There was a few moments of silence before he said anything more, "Can I tell you something?" He asked me. I smiled and poked his chested.

"How you got through that window?" I teased. He gave a throaty laugh and gave a misshapen smile. I couldn't help but let the thin layer of ice encasing my heart reseed.

"That's a trade secret." He laughed before he tentatively placed a hand on my waist. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his chest. "Gwen?"

"Hmm?"

"This is gonna be the last time I can see you and make sense, it's taking all of the will power I have to not let the other minds in with mine," he whispered sadly. "I just needed to let you know that I still care...and that you will always hold my heart." I squeezed my eyes shut and felt tears streaming down my face.

"Please don't leave me again," I sobbed. Kevin lightly squeezed me showing he felt the same. I took a breath to calm myself before I continued. "You said earlier that you loved me, well I have something to say as well, I love you too." I looked up at his face and gave him a watery smile. I could see Kevin's eyes glint with a pure and untouched happiness. I stretched as far up on my tip toes as I could and pressed my lips lightly to his. "I will wait for you." I said confidently pulling away. Kevin nodded. Suddenly Kevin had a massive spasm and a whimper of pain escaped his lips. I jumped back and stared toward him unsure of what was happening.

He gazed at me with a heart broken expression and moved back toward the window, " I need to go," he said sounding extremely strained. I nodded and turned around to get back into bed. Kevin let out a sigh and I heard him step farther back, "Don't forget me, Gwen. But no matter what happens, remember I will always care about you. And do me a favor," I turned to look at him. "please stop me before I ruin your and my life." He whispered. I nodded toward him. He gave one last pained smile and motioned for me to turn around again. I obligated him and swivelled around, I didn't want him to leave but I knew he had to, he would lose control soon.

As fast as he came he was gone. I wiped the streaming tears away from my emerald eyes, but for the first time in so long, the tears weren't of sadness and pain, but of happiness. I gave a small choked laugh and let the tears continue to fall. "He cared, he still cared!" I yelled out loud. I smiled and laughed to myself covering my mouth to keep quiet. I laughed again with new found hope. I understood now, I wasn't just staying strong for myself,Ben, my parents, and friends, I was staying strong for Kevin. He had told me before I held his heart, and I would hold it, I'd protect it with all of my power. He hadn't left me, he still cared.

My phone suddenly started to vibrate and I grabbed it off the bed from where I had left it, it was Ben. The text he sent was frantic,_ 'R u ok? Kev's on Earth, r u safe?' _I replied quickly like nothing had happened.

'_Yeah, fine, haven't heard or seem anything. I'll keep an eye out. All is good. Ttyl.' _I sent the text and turned off my phone. I glanced around my room and saw nothing but I did hear something, a soft, "Thank you," drifted through the walls. I smiled and curled back into my bed. Tonight I knew I wouldn't be haunted by pain or torturous memories. I held Kevin's heart and no matter what happened I would stay strong.

**...**

**I couldn't resist writing another story for these two, so sad about Kevin. Instead of having this story be totally depressing I decided to add some romance. So I hope everyone enjoyed and let me know how I did by leaving a comment or review. Thanks! :) –Lioness002**


End file.
